Love Affairs
by Kuraimomokoneko
Summary: What will William do now that Grell has left him with a broken heart?


_The night was an eerie silent as the rain downpours onto the cobblestone in a melodic pattern. Even the horse carriages were quiet, their trotting and the turning wheels were hushed by the rain collecting on the roads. No one was out; every soul in London was in their home resting for the next day to come. Same as is the shinigami realm, quiet, dark and cold.  
The dark haired shinigami sighed as he remembered he had no umbrella. His lover, Grell Sutcliff, had left earlier and was probably sleep. If not, he was striving for sex, dressing up in lingerie in ways to arouse the exhausted reaper, but that has rarely been happening lately. William took his step into the pouring rain and rushed to the lone house on the far end of the small town. He kept his balance as the muddied ground began slipping under his feet. Coming up to the door he expects it to be unlocked for him but get nothing. He turns the knob and knocks on the door violently calling for his lover to wake and open the door. He sadly left the key here as he usually did but now he will think twice about his careless actions.  
The door opens to the red head. Grell hadn't looked at him in the slightest bit as he walked back into the house. William walked into the warm home and pulled away his dress shoes.  
William removed clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. He stripped completely and stepped in the running water of the hot shower. Grell was clearly not in the mood, for a while he hasn't been but won't say a word of it. William wants him, touching his needy parts and allowing Will to be inside the small reaper. He yearned for Grell to do something, anything that would lead to the physical satisfaction of both.  
The hot water fell softly onto the slight depressed man washing beneath it. It slowly came to a stop and the large body stepped out, wrapped in a towel. William dried himself in the bathroom being left with the whispered rain outside the walls of his home. He made his way out the bathroom but was stopped by the sound of the phone ringing. Who could be calling at this kind of night?  
"Hello?" there was no reason to be rude, nor was there to be nice either.  
"Sempai, is it okay if me and Elizabeth to stay for the night. We're kind of locked out the apartment, we can't pick the lock and everyone else is sleep." William was soon to be sleep if Ronald called any later. As much as he doesn't like others in his place of comfort he couldn't leave them.  
"Fine, I'll leave the door unlocked for you two. Don't make too much noise coming in." he heard the short sound of triumph coming from Ronald on the other line.  
"Thank you sempai," William hung up the phone and carried in with what he was doing.  
He closed the door to the bedroom and dressed in his night ware then laid into bed. He tried getting close to Grell but the smaller man moved away from his arms. What's wrong with him? Had William done something to upset him? Grell was probably tired tonight; he probably needed to sleep alone tonight. William let out a sigh and closed his eyes._

It was cold and dreary outside. The rain had come to a stop but a tall fog took its place. The sound of drawers opening and closing awoke the reaper from his slumber. Grell searched the room like his life had depended on it. William shrugged up rubbing his eyes, wonder what the other had been looking for. Sliding his glasses to the bridge of his nose he watched Grell for a moment, "What are you looking for?"  
"My makeup, have you seen it?" his voice was frantic, though regarding the melodramatic personality of the man, he's likely making a big deal out of something small.  
"I've never seen you put in makeup, what are you talking about?" Even though the two had been living together a little over a year now he hadn't noticed Grell having makeup, much less using it; he always thought the other had a perfect complexion.  
William got out of bed and looked for a makeup box of any kind. "Found it." Grell left the room quicker than usual, like it was important to cover up whatever it was. William walked out of the room stretching but stopped at the grumbling snores coming from his couch. He walked into the clearing of the living room to see the couple, Elizabeth and Ronald, sleeping together. "See you at work, bye." Grell darted past William in a hurried manner without the slightest kiss of goodbye like he usually does. William looked at the closed door with a bit of remorse. Though he wanted to know why his lover had been acting strange the past few weeks he doesn't want intrude and assume the wrong idea.  
He turned and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. After washing his face William stared at himself in the mirror hoping it hadn't been him that was turning Grell away. Nothing seemed to be different, same dark brown hair that was neatly combed almost all day, same two-toned coloured eyes, same mark-free face, everything was the same. He couldn't understand why Grell hadn't given the time anymore. He barely comes and hangs around his office like he used to. William would rather have Grell around than anyone else.  
He combed his hair into place and walked himself into the bedroom where he dressed in his uniform alone. The calm silence that he likes was now a haunting quiet to which William loathed. It wasn't the same without Grell near him.  
His thoughts were interrupted by the noise outside the door. While he was sliding on his frock coat with scythe in hand he walked out of the room to greet the waking two. Rounding the corner William's stomach twisted in knots at the sight of them kissing. Not that it sickened him, it's because of Grell; they hadn't kissed in a long time.  
"Oh, William-sempai, sorry, thank you for letting us stay over." Elizabeth bowed, "I really appreciate it." She nudged Ronald.  
"Right, and me two sempai, thanks so much." Ronald then bowed also.  
"It was the least I could do, but you're welcome." They stood gathering the little bit of things they brought in the night before. They slid on their trench coats covering up most of their bodies.  
"We'll see you at work later." Ronald smiled as they waved goodbye and left the house, leaving William alone.  
Since Grell had been making so much noise William happened to wake up a lot earlier than usual leaving him with much time to himself. He couldn't help but wonder why he had left to early. There was nothing that the other knew about to make him leave in such a hurry. William looked at the black and red decor of the living room in which Grell had done himself. Much of the same colour scheme was shown throughout the house.  
Without much to do for himself in the house he left, locking the door with the key he wouldn't leave behind, and set out for work. The fog was a blur, thick on the streets, not many carriages were out due to obvious reasoning. Winter was coming up, and that meant Christmas. Though shinigami have no religion it was still nice to celebrate the human tradition. Maybe Grell wanted something but was worrying that it would be sold out when it was time, or maybe he was getting something for William and wanted it to be a surprise. Whatever it was, it helped William lessen his suspicion of his lover's strange behavior.  
He made his way into his office and sat in the cold seat looking upon the work left for him. Employee review forms, ordinary paperwork, field work, and a note that was left. He directed his attention to the note and read.

William  
I'm sorry to tell you but I'm moving out. Something I've been keeping a secret has come up and I can't be with you any longer. It would have been hard to tell you to your face. If there are any rumors of me, they're probably true. Please forgive me for what I have done.

Even without a signature but it was obvious who it was from. Though the message was slightly confusing William knew what he was talking about. He crumpled up the slip of paper and threw it out of sight. William set his head down in the rancor remorse of Grell leaving him for someone else. After everything they had been through together, he left him alone. How could he? Was this relationship between him and someone else been going on behind his back, during the whole month Grell had been acting strange? Why would he just leave like this?  
William weaved his finger into his hair, gripping it hard. His hands shook violently as tears threatened to spill out. His only source happiness, gone, and he could do nothing about it. Damn it, what if it was his fault? Had William really pushed away Grell enough to make him leave?  
He pushed back his feeling and buried them deep within himself. He couldn't let this interfere in his work. He wiped away the tears that had been collecting on the lid of his eyes and looked down at his work. "A shinigami shouldn't let feeling get in the way of their work," he whispered to himself clinching his teeth, "A reaper's job is done unwavering and professionally." His hand shook as he reached for the pen.  
For once, William T. Spears was broken.


End file.
